


PADDscapades

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A result of the drabble challenge, although this could not be accused of being anything close to a drabble.  Thanks to Caff for the prompt. A PADD story.





	

From: Warp Queen  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0816

> _Okay, what’s with Mama and Papa Bear this morning. Open those eyes in the back of your head and fill me in. Enquiring minds want to know._

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen  
Time: 0818

> _Have no idea but they look like hell on a stick. You don’t think that they swapped porridge at last, do you?_

From: Warp Queen  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0822

> _‘Swapped porridge’!!! Ewww. Lunch is now officially off. What does Buster think? Has he got his ears open?_

From: Fly Boy  
To: Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0824

> _B’Elanna wants to know what’s up with MB and PB this am. Have they said anything – any touchy-feely? Do you think he may have parked his shuttle in her bay at last?_

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0825

> _I don’t want to think about it. My fingers are in my ears…. lalalalalalalala. Tell B’E to keep her mind on the warp core and out of the gutter._

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen  
Time: 0827

> _Buster says there’s nothing that he can see and I haven’t heard anything. Your overactive imagination again???_

From: Warp Queen  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0833

> _That’s not what the repair schedule says. I’m on my way to Mama Bear’s quarters to fix the showerhead. It fell off the wall – apparently!!!  Yeah sure…. just like ours did – remember???_

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen  
Time: 0835

> _Man… don’t remind me of that. I won’t be able to stand up for the rest of my shift. Evil Queen._

From: Warp Queen  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0838

> _Mwahahahahaha! Hold that thought and meet me in Jefferies tube 47, deck 14 on your break._

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen  
Time: 0839

> _It’s a date. I’ll be the one with the PADD in my lap._

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0841

> _Holy crap, you’re right. MB just stroked PB’s cheek and he’s leaning closer than ever. What’s the skinny from B’E?_

From: Fly Boy  
To: Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0845

> _Broken showerhead in MB’s quarters. I think the shuttle has landed. Woohooo!!!!_

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0847

> _Lay off the shuttle metaphors, will you? I have to go with MB on that dilithium run tomorrow. I don’t want to spend the entire time thinking about her and PB doing the naked rumba. I’m young and impressionable – my brain might melt._

From: Fly Boy  
To: Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0853

> _What brain???_

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0854

> _*Raspberry* Hold on. We have movement. They’re off to the Ready Room._

From: Fly Boy  
To: Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0856

> _Damn. We need tunnelling sensors. Maybe I can get B’E onto it. This is killing me. Harry, go and see what they’re doing._

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0859

> _Not in a million years. I want to live. Tuvok will use me for death-grip practice if I stray from my station._

From: Fly Boy  
To: Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0860

> _Chicken!_

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy  
Time: 0901

> _Absolutely and proud of it!_

From: Warp Queen  
To: Fly Boy and Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0904

> _Just fixed showerhead and by the look of things, shuttle probably imbedded in bulkhead. Are they walking funny?_

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen and Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0905

> _Not that I noticed but will investigate. Harry, get Tuvie’s attention._

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy and Warp Queen  
Time: 0906

> _Okay, malfunction in Tactical station – done._

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen and Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0907

> _Inspired! On my way to inner sanctum armed with helm report. If I’m not back in 5, seal the airlocks._

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy and Warp Queen  
Time: 0908

> _Hurry! T’s about to crawl out from under his console._

From: Warp Queen  
To: Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0909

> _Can you hear anything? Any blood curdling screams?_

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Warp Queen  
Time: 0910

> _Nothing. Wait, he’s back. Is his face usually that shade of khaki?_

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen and Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0913

> _Oh God! I’m doomed. My eyes are bleeding on the inside. **There was nakedness**. Crap! Was that MB ordering me back into that scary place?_

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy and Warp Queen  
Time: 0916

> _Tom your Ninja training sucks – you’re definitely not one with your helm console. BTW, if you don’t survive, can I have your television?_

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen and Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0917

> _Fuck off, Buster._

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy and Warp Queen  
Time: 0918

> _I’ll take that as a maybe. Break a leg._

From: Warp Queen  
To: Fly Boy and Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0918

> _I won’t let Buster have your tv, Tom, but the tropical shirts are out the door – I need the closet space. Good luck._

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen and Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0934

> _It’s official.  We’re scheduled for execution but the good news is that it won’t be until after shift and we’ll have time to collect on the MB and PB betting pool. They want to see us in Sandrine’s tonight for a ‘friendly’ game of pool. I wouldn’t get too attached to your winnings._

From: Warp Queen  
To: Fly Boy and Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0936

> _With imminent death on the horizon, our quest is clear – operation Mama and Papa Bear begins now. A week’s rations on a lover’s clinch by 1900 tonight._

From: Fly Boy  
To:  Warp Queen and Buster Kincaid  
Time: 0938

> _I can beat that – I predict a public clinch by 0945 this morning. Buster, open the Ready Room doors._

From: Buster Kincaid  
To: Fly Boy and Warp Queen  
Time: 0940

> _Doors open and congrats, Tom. Clinch confirmed with five minutes to spare.  Uh-oh, she’s got a phaser. RUN Tom! Run like the wind._

 

 

fin


End file.
